


You Deserve It

by MomoMoon115



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, supportive joe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6787969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/pseuds/MomoMoon115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry seems off, so Joe tries to find out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Deserve It

Henry sat at the window beer in hand staring at nothing in particular. He frowned as he rolled the bottle in between his hands aimlessly. He jumped when he felt Joe’s large hand on his shoulder. 

“Oh, Joe, s-sorry. I wasn’t paying attention.” 

Joe raised an eyebrow. That was out of character. Henry was usually very attentive. Not much could surprise him. “You okay, Henry?” 

“Uh, yeah, fine.” Henry smiled slightly.   

Joe crossed his arms and gave him a stern look. “I helped raise, Barry. I know that face, Henry.” 

Henry sighed and shook his head. “Could never get anything past you.” 

Joe nodded. “Now, what’s wrong?” 

“Maybe we should go some place more private. Don’t want to ruin everyone else’s fun.” Henry said as he stood up and set his beer down. 

Joe followed him up the stairs and to their shared room. 

“Now what’s wrong?” 

“I ran into Nora’s sister at the cemetery today.” Henry started as he took a seat on the bed, Joe’s hand in his.

“What happened?” 

“She yelled and screamed. She didn’t want me there.” Henry frowned. 

Joe sighed, thumb stroking across Henry’s hand in comfort. 

“I mean I’ve heard it all before it’s just. I thought it’d be better now that I was released. When she called me a murderer I just felt all my memories from that night hit me. It’s something I hadn’t taken the time to think about in a long time. Even though I didn’t kill Nora, I can’t help but feel guilty because I couldn’t help her, Joe. It was all my fault.” 

“Henry.” Joe said sadly. He pulled Henry into a side hug, kissing his temple. “I know after everything you’re trying to live your life and I’m glad you chose me to help you, but don’t listen to them. Don’t you EVER listen to them. I don’t know how long you’ve been sitting on those thoughts, but you’re not that kind of person. You did all you could and you paid for it dearly. You don’t need to do anything for them. You’re loved by Barry, by me, Iris, Wally. You have so many people that love you, Henry. Don’t forget that.” 

Henry nodded. “I know that, Joe, and I’m glad you understand, but maybe I should just keep to myself for a while longer. I do want to push forward with my life and I’m happy that you decided to take this chance with me, too. We have 3 wonderful kids to take care of, but I can’t help but feel scared. I was in prison for a long time. I don’t know what people would think of me now that I’m in the outside world. I know Barry was excited when I was thinking about getting my license again, but I don’t know if I’m ready. I brushed off the comments in prison because I knew what happened, but it’s different in the outside world. Stares, comments, judgment from the masses are much harder to deal with. ” 

“You’ll get through it. You’re strong. We’ll get through it together. All of us will be here with you to help however we can.” Joe cupped Henry’s face in his hands, looking straight into his eyes. His thumbs brushed his cheeks softly. “Whenever you want to move forward with it, Henry. It’s your choice. Barry will understand.” 

Henry nodded as he tilted his head to the side to receive Joe’s kiss. He sighed happily as Joe pulled away. “I don’t know how I managed to get lucky twice.” 

Joe chuckled, stealing another short kiss. “You deserve it. 


End file.
